


Brownie Points

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Brownie Points

All you wanted that evening was some cupcakes. That’s it. How hard was is to find a bakery that wasn’t completely packed? Oh, extremely. You didn’t want to jump through hoops to get the treats, either. It had been a long day, and more people wouldn’t help that.

After driving around for what seemed like forever, you found a bakery off a side street. It looked inviting, and only had a few people in it at the moment. You sighed in relief, parking just down the street from it.

Once you were standing in front of it, you looked up at the sign, finally getting the name- Winchester’s Bakery. Letting out a sigh, you walked in, just to be hit with the fragrances of cakes, muffins, scones, and more. “Evenin’, sweetheart.” The man from behind the counter greed you. His apron was tied around his waist, but he hadn’t bothered covering his black shirt shirt. Both were covered in flour. You fought the urge to bite your lip and walked up to the counter. He smiled at you, his green eyes mesmerizing you. “What can I help you with?”

You smiled in return, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. “Please tell me that you have cupcakes.” You blushed.

He laughed at that, nodding. “I’d be a pretty bad baker if I didn’t, now wouldn’t I?”

“With the day that I’ve had…that would be my luck.” You shrugged, his mood taking over yours at the moment. Part of you just wanted to stay in this man’s bubble and never leave.

Dean gave you a comforting look. “That doesn’t sound too good.” He noted. “What flavor would you like?”

You thought about it for a moment. “Either chocolate, or strawberry. Either sounds good right now.” You told him, pulling out your wallet.

“Don’t worry about it.” He waved his hand before turning to take out a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting. “How’s double chocolate?” He showed you.

“That looks amazing.”

He chuckled at the expression on your face. You were all but drooling over it. “Let me take you out this weekend.” Dean took the chance, boxing up the cupcake. He glanced over at you as he closed the box, biting his lip in hopes you’d agree.

After a moment, you nodded. “Sure, why not? First, though….what’s your name?” You chuckled, taking the box.

“I’m Dean.”

“Y/N.” You introduced yourself. “I’m guessing you’d like my number?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I would.”

* * *

It had been two days since you gave Dean your number, but you hadn’t heard from him. Had he changed his mind? Had he chose not to text you? Pushing it down, you just decided to brush it off.

As you were kicking off your shoes after work, you were surprised when your phone rang with a number you didn’t recognize. “Hello?” You answered, moving your shoes to the side.

“Hey!” Came Dean’s voice, making you smile. “So, I was calling to see if you were free tonight? Or tomorrow night?” He asked.

“I am, actually.” You told him, walking towards your kitchen. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Well, there’s this bakers convention in town.” They had those? “There’s a bunch of free samples, some fun stuff…well, for bakers. But, I was thinking if you like baked goods, you might enjoy it?”

You chuckled lightly, your curiosity piqued. “That actually sounds like a good time. And, like a very interesting first date.”

When he spoke up again, you could hear his smile. “Dare I say I get ‘brownie’ points?”

That had you laughing. “Oh yeah, most certainly.”

* * *

The two of you stayed on the phone until your stomach growled at you, making you thankful that he wasn’t there. “Well, baker Dean, we’ve been on the phone for a couple hours, but I think I need to go make myself something to eat.” You chuckled, honestly not wanting to hang up.

“Awe, man.” He pouted. “I guess I can let you go. Want me to pick you up tomorrow about six?”

“It’s a date.” You agreed. “Night, Dean.”   
  
“Night, sweetheart.” He replied before the two of you hung up. You stared at your phone for a minute before grinning and setting your phone down. You had a date tomorrow with a very attractive man, who loved to bake. And you’d be doing something fun and different.

* * *

The night of your first date, you had wound up staying out all night. From the baking convention, to a small diner he loved, to sitting by a lake on the hood of his shiney black Impala, watching the sunrise. “I hope you don’t have to work.” He chuckled, looking over at you.

You looked back at him with a sleepy smile. “I do, but I’ll manage.” You assured him.

Dean licked his lips and nodded. “I hope you don’t fall asleep there or something.”

“Then how about we stop and get coffee this morning. My treat.” You offered.

Grinning, he slid off the hood. “Deal.” He agreed, holding out his hand to help you down, feeling optimistic about this possible relationship.


End file.
